


Amnesia

by Eviejeeves



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviejeeves/pseuds/Eviejeeves
Summary: When a strange and mysterious girl is found in a secret Shinra laboratory under Nibelheim mansion, things start to get a bit different for Cloud and his friends.





	1. Prologue

Third Person POV:

Cloud and Vincent were searching the Nibelheim mansion for any more secrets that Shinra may have been hiding for all these years. It's been four years since Meteor hit the planet and more and more secrets have been found throughout the world. Right now the two are in the rebuilt Nibelheim searching each of the rooms for anything. It wasn't until Cloud called for Vincent in one of the back rooms that they started to make progress.

"Vincent, there's a secret passageway behind this painting - it's almost the size of a vent shaft." Cloud stated. "I've looked a bit further and there's a ladder leading down under the mansion." Vincent nodded at Cloud's statement as well as toward the gap in the wall - signalling to enter and explore.

About 3 minutes passed before the two men reached the bottom of the ladder. What was before them stunned to no end.

A girl, who looked no older than 19 or 20 years old, was floating in a containment chamber. With her arms and legs crossed over her naked form, the girl stayed motionless with her eyes closed. Opposite the chamber was a computer with a large dust cover over it. There was dust in the air and the men had to cover their noses in fear of sneezing and damaging any equipment.

Slowly and carefully, the two pulled off the cover and placed it on the floor. Almost immediately afterwards, the lights and computer screen slowly turned on, illuminating the entire room with a blinding light. Files about the "Materia Adjustment on People's Lifestyles Experiment" (or MAPLE) started flicking across the screen as Vincent started to browse the computer, Cloud watching behind him, intrigued. With their attention focused on the screen in front of them, they failed to notice one more item "switch on".

It was only when Cloud heard soft movement behind him that he turned around, only to be looking into the eyes of the the young girl. Steadily unfolding her arms, she placed her hands on the glass and peered at Cloud with interest and hope. Unknowing of what to do, Cloud tapped Vincent's shoulder. Seeing this action, the girl turned her head towards the man in the red cloak - the same hope in her eyes. 

The men exchanged glances, each hoping for the other to have a grasp on the situation at hand.

"What do we do?" Cloud broke the silence. Cautiously, Vincent moved forwards until his hands were over the girl's behind the glass. Staring intently, he motioned silently for some advise or help from the girl. Quickly glancing to the blonde male, she signaled for the computer to be covered again. The men obliged before turning back to her. Again she signaled - only this time for them to move away from the chamber. They gently moved away as the girl began to hit the glass of the chamber - which wasn't easy due to the liquid surrounding her body.

Suddenly, the glass began to crack slightly. It then turned into a spider web. Soon there were drops of translucent pale green liquid sliding down the sides of the container. With a frown appearing on her face, the girl knocks the glass on last time before the chamber shatters and the men are covering their eyes and their feet are coated in the green substance.

Shock passes through the two men as they realise the girl now laying on the floor. Pushing up herself with her arms, she coughs heavily. Immediately the strangers are by her side trying to help her. Before they can do anything else, she passes out in Cloud's arms.

"She must have been in that chamber for a long time for her to pass out so suddenly." Vincent informs Cloud. "The change of atmosphere was too much for her body to handle."

Nodding in understanding Cloud gently picks her up as Vincent removes his jacket and wraps it around her. Warily, they lift her up the ladder and through the vent. 

"Vincent, can you see if you can make paper copies of those files on the computer? I'll take the girl home and Tifa and I will take care of her." Bowing his head, Vincent returns through the shaft. Carefully placing the young girl on a seat in the room, Cloud pulls out his phone.

"Tifa, I need you to get the guest bedroom ready... Yes we found something... I know that but this is important... Alright... Could you also get some spare clothes out to use?... Thanks, see you in a while."

Carrying the girl out of the mansion and placing her behind him on his bike, Cloud sets off towards 7th heaven. Being sure to go fast, but not too much to drop her, Cloud makes it to the bar with a confused woman standing at the doorway.

"Cloud, what's the meaning of this? I need an explanation..." Tifa's sentence drifts off as she spots the unconscious girl in his arms. Suddenly she rushes inside to make room for the girl. After laying her gently on the bed, Cloud exits the room to allow Tifa to dress the girl and brush her hair. After re-entering the room, the two of them placed the girl in the bed. Tifa left the room to manage the bar whilst Cloud stayed in the room, waiting for the girl to awaken...


	2. Awoken

My eyes felt heavy as I felt myself awaken from my unconscious state. My limbs were numb, all sounds were fuzzy and I was unsure about where I was or what happened. The last thing that I remember was seeing two young men standing outside the chamber that I was in - how I got there I will never know. I also remember (somehow) breaking out, but everything went black after that. Did those men save me? If not, what do they want from me?

By this time, I was able to move my fingers and toes - time to try opening my eyes already... Nothing. How about again? ... Still nothing. Third time's the charm...

The room was hazy at first but as it began to clear, I could see that the walls were a pale cream colour with a large double window opposite of where I was laying. Looking down, I was situated in a queen-size bed with fern green bed sheets and a darker shaded blanket at the foot of the bed. Continuing to look at the furniture, there was a large oak wardrobe to my right and a chest of drawers with a mirror and stool to my left. In front of the bed and under the window was a miniature bookcase with about five books across the three shelves. There was also a single, plush chair in the same green colour as the blanket in the left hand corner as well as a small bedside table on each side of the bed with a large lamp.

With more time passing, my limbs were slowly beginning to move when I tell them. I tried sitting up, but only to have my arms collapse under me. I grunted in annoyance, but stayed silent when I heard footsteps. It sounded as if they were coming up stairs that were to the left of the room. The door was open carefully and I saw a young lady with long, dark brown hair that came to her waist. She wore a black zip-up vest that came just above her stomach and a white top underneath. She also wore black shorts that folded to make an additional pocket and a short duster that came to her heels. Her gloved hands were holding a tray of food and her maroon eyes were filled with worry.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Tifa's POV:  
I headed up the stairs with a sandwich and a glass of water for the girl. No one knew how long it would take for her to wake up, but I wanted to make sure that she was healthy and OK when she did. Cloud had to go out to get a few more groceries so I'm now in charge. Marlene and Denzel have helped me out in a lot of small ways - like slicing the bread for the sandwich, for example.

As I turned into the room where she was staying, I froze when I saw her trying to lift herself up. Quickly, but carefully, I placed the tray of food on the bed side table and helped her to lean up. I made sure that the pillows were comfortable before my motherly instincts took over.

"You need to rest. Your body isn't fully healed." She looked at me blankly. She was most likely confused about everything. Did she even know what was going on? "Here, eat this. You'll get your strength back."

Cautiously and nervously, she began to eat whilst glancing at me every once in a while - no doubt that she didn't trust me.

“How are you feeling?” I asked curiously. She gulped down what she had in her mouth before responding with a short “OK”. Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she wasn't used to using it.

She continued to look around the room before lookingback at me.

“Where am I?” she asked softly. I smiled at her.

“You in my bar, 7th heaven, in Edge.”

“Edge?”

“A city in Midgar.”

“Midgar?” she only gave me confused looks before breaking out into a panicked one. I tried to comfort her but she only gripped her hair, as if something terrible had happened.

“I can't remember anything. I don't know where I am or even who I am. I-I need to get out of here.” She tried to rush out of the bed but fell to her knees as she couldn't handle her own weight.

I helped her back into the bed, much against her will, as I heard the front door unlock and open. Cloud must be back. My name was called but I couldn't answer due to the panicking girl beside me.

Cloud's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and the girl froze immediately, not wanting to be seen at this point of time.

Cloud called my name again before pushing the door open.


	3. Formalities... Who Are You?

3rd person POV:

Cloud entered the room confusion clear on his features – Tifa usually always answers when he calls her name. The first thing that the mysterious girl was drawn to as he came through was his eyes. Deep bluey-green. Greener than grass but also bluer than the sky... how could that be? Next was the hair. Blonde tufts sticking up in different directions – it resembled something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Cloud examined the now awake girl siting in the bed. Pitch black hair that reached her waist, long limbs that looked athletic, an average face. But her eyes captivated him. They were like his, only brighter – as if the amount of mako infused in his own were merely a percentage of the amount in hers. The staring contest was broken when Tifa spoke up.

“Hi Cloud, how was your day?”

“Fine, nothing too out of the ordinary.” His voice was deep and soft, not too loud, but something told the girl about some sort of heartache from the past. She just didn't know what.

Cloud then stepped forward towards the bed, making the girl tense slightly. She knew him – he was one of the men who saved her – but her trust wasn't given out freely. Cloud saw this action and put a hand up in submission almost.

“It's alright, we're not going to hurt you.”

The tension wasn't lost but her eyes calmed immediately. Cloud introduced himself before asking her of her name. The girl wanted to speak, but didn't know how to admit that she didn't know her own name. How stupid would that sound.

“She doesn't actually remember, Cloud. I think that she is amnesic.” Tifa stepped in for her. The girl turned to look at her in shock and relief as she felt the anxiety leave slightly.

“Oh, I see.” Cloud put a hand underneith his chin, seemingly in thought. “Nonetheless, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” Her voice came as a suprise to Cloud; soft, sweet, shy, not too deep and not too high pitched. Maybe this is what angels sounded like... but Cloud didn't need to think of such things.

“Anyway, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, if you can remember anything at all.”

With a slow nod, the girl's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration whilst keeping her eyes shut in order to try and remember more clearly. At this point, Cloud motioned to Tifa to leave the room – it's harder to think of answers on the spot when there are multiple people watching and waiting.

“So I guess the first question has to be if you remember anything at all, considering you are amnesic.” Cloud stated clearly, being sure not to raise the volume of his voice so as to scare the already nervous girl in front of him.

“ I... honestly don't remember anything.”

“Then what is your first memory that you have, no matter how recent it is?”

“I remember seeing you and one other man standing in front of me... or rather outside of where I was.” The girl kept her eyes downcast, wanting to make sure that she kept focused on the questions rather than the glowing eyes observing her.

“I see. So when we found you, you must have woken up from whatever comatose state you were in. That was 10 days ago.”

The girl looked up suddenly in shock – she was passed out for 10 days?! She blinked a few times before continuing in her short memories.

“I also remember that I was in some sort of weird liquid, in a container of some sort. But I'm not sure exactly why I was there, how I got there or what good it was doing.”

“Those containers are usually used for keeping things that have had major 'alterations' cast on them healthy and preserved.”

“'Things'? 'Alterations'?” The girl kept a straight face but she had a gut feeling that she wouldn't like what Cloud was going to say next.

“Any kind of living thing; Humans, animals, some types of plants and other creatures too. As for the 'alterations', they can be medical changes, such as healing a sustained injury, or experimentation and creation.” The girl shivered at this statement. For what reason was she in there?

“Anyway, before we go any further, I need to give you something.” And at that, the blonde pulled out a faded brown paper folder from the drawer next to the bed and passed it to the girl.

Tentatively, the girl accepted and opened the document and found a sheet of A4 half full of information:

Project: MAPLE  
Head scientist of project: Hojo  
Date:11/02/XXXX  
Subject analysis: Subject seems to remain in comatose state but still retains nerve receptance and reflexes. Trying new drug constructed of new mako fusion. If no difference, will postpone 'awakening' date to a further two months. Subject additionally shows heightened strength even when unconscious and has had to be transferred to different containment fields on multiple occasions. It is unknown of what causes these bursts of strength.  
Next analysis update: 11/03/XXXX  
Next analysis improvement: Hoping to create a drug which will allow subject to shapeshift at will whilst retaining other symptoms of previous drugs and experiments.

The girl reread the page multiple times, her frown deepening with every passing minute. Cloud watched her closely, ready for whatever reaction may come about. He soon noticed that her breathing was becoming more and more laboured and she was starting to tear up. Cloud's eyes widened as he tried to think of a way to comfort her.

“It's alright.” He repeated. He reached his hands out to remove the document and rub the back of her own in order to calm the hyperventilating girl down.

“Just take deep breaths slowly.” He demonstrated before getting her to follow.

The mysterious girl followed suit before bowing her head and giving it a quick shake. There were so many unanswered questions. How many “analyses” had there been? What does “awakening” mean?Who is this scientist “Hojo”? What exactly is Project MAPLE?

Cloud then removed his hands and the girl looked up to face him.

“This is a document we found on the computer where you were. I'm sorry that we couldn't get anymore information about this. The ShinRa company's security is very tight. Vincent is trying to hack into the mainframe in order to get more information.”

“Who's Vincent?” The girl asked, an innocent look in her eyes holding curiosity.

“He was the other man you saw when you woke up.” Nodding, the girl then fixed her gaze on the quilt. Cloud felt the air get tense as they both searched for something to say. Luckiy, Tifa knocked on the door and entered with a set of her old clothes.

Getting the message, Cloud stood and excused himself from the room. That girl... why did she have a very vague familiarity about herself?


	4. Meet the Family!

Tifa noticed the damp air as Cloud left the room. She spied the document sitting on the bed too – meaning that the mysterious girl would no doubt be pondering over what she had read.

 

Although Tifa herself hadn't read the file, anything to do with ShinRa would be bad news.

 

She gently placed the small pile of clothes on the quilt next to the document, catching the ravenette's attention. The young woman sat too.

 

“I know that it's a lot to take in, but please know that we're here for you if you ever need us.” Tifa's maroon eyes were filled with sincerity – a quality that the girl didn't miss. Slowly, but surely, a small smile made its way onto her lips as she thanked the other woman quietly.

 

Leaving the girl to get dressed, Tifa made her way down the stairs to finish any work there may be. Cloud most likely had gone out, considering he wasn't present in the bar. Sitting at one of the various wooden tables were Marlene and Denzel – colouring and doodling, crayons, coloured pens, paper and the like scattered across the surface. Seeing the brunette step onto the ground floor, Marlene bounced up off her chair and ran into her legs.

 

“How is she? Is she alright now?” The 8 year old asked.

 

“She's fine, she just needs time to adjust and get to know everyone.” Tifa replied, making the young girl beam.

 

By now, Denzel had turned to face the girls but couldn't help glancing towards the stairs. Tifa and Cloud were in such a rush these last couple of weeks... all because of this girl. He couldn't help but feel intrigued.

 

After about 10 minutes or so, the stairs began to creak very gently, catching everyone's attention.

 

Tentatively, the young woman became visible, wearing a plain white T-shirt and a black track suit – though the shirt was a tad bit baggy around the chest. In her hands was the tray with the plate and glass that Tifa had brought for her – only now they were empty.

 

Immediately, Marlene ran at her (much like with Tifa) and hugged her legs. The girl froze in shock, not entirely sure how to react to the shorter female clinging onto her.

 

“Hi, I'm Marlene, and that's Denzel over there. It's nice to meet you.” Her voice rang out in the bar in a clear, happy tone – the smile on her face complimenting her cute features. Denzel (in the background) blushed lightly at the sudden proclamation and introduction.

 

“I-it's nice to meet you both.” The mystery girl replied, gradually getting over her initial surprise.

 

Tifa then explained about the naming situation, making the ravenette look to the floor and shuffle her feet, much like a nervous kid when asked to introduce themselves to the whole class on their first day.

 

Nodding in understanding, the two kids looked at each other, trying to think of a solution.

 

“Maybe we could take you on a tour of Midgar... or at least the close area for today.” Denzel suggested. The ravenette lifted her head, only to smile at the offer and nod her head gently, but enthusiastically. At her beaming face, Denzel couldn't help but blush again, happy to know that his suggestion was good.

 

“Alright, if you want to go, make sure that you are back in an hour and stay together,” Tifa said firmly. “If you want, you can pick a pair of shoes over there that fit you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unknown POV:

 

I was looking through the computer files that we have stored on our main hard drive in Kalm, checking the security and the like, only to find an odd file that I've never seen before.

 

I know that it wasn't there before – I've had to go through these files many a time when I had more missions – so this had to have been more secured. However, the blinking red background on the icon made me think that wasn't the case anymore.

 

Clicking on the file, I found many other files linked to a main “page” – all linking to a project “MAPLE” of some sort. Only then did I notice 3 worrying phrases:

 

PROFESSOR HOJO

 

HACKED

 

LAST TIME: 5 HOURS AGO

 

'So these files are from a project Hojo started? No doubt a secret biological project from before the Meteor attack. I wonder if the boss knows about this...

 

'If it's been hacked that can only mean two things: either Hojo is alive or someone else knows about these classified files. I'm leaning more towards the latter of the two.

 

'Next, the hacker was only here 5 hours ago?!?! Why hasn't this come up before? Unless...'

 

I went to click on one of the files – only to be stopped by an encryption code.

 

'So it is top secret. I doubt anyone other than the former president and very few scientists other than Hojo knew about this.'

 

Picking up my cell phone, I dialled one of the only numbers I have.

 

“Tseng here, we have a situation...”


	5. Hobbies and Mysteries

??? POV:

Getting out of the building really made me realise what I was missing. For me to enjoy a simple breeze on a warm afternoon, how long was I cooped up in that chamber?

I could have asked questions all day long, though I know that no one would be able to answer them. So why do I trust these people so much? A spiky blonde who found me, a tall brunette who owned a bar, and two children who live with them.

Yet, with them, I felt... safe.

Safe.

Can I really use that word? I've known these people for less than two hours! Maybe I can see if they have ulterior motives or if they--

“Miss, are you alright?” the young girl spoke up suddenly. “You were staring at the ground for a long time.”

“O-oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm just trying to understand everything.” The girl, Marlene, nodded understandingly, allowing me to breathe out a sigh – I wasn't ready to explain the little knowledge I had to an eight year old – no matter how mature she was for her age.

“Are there any shops that catch your eye?” The young boy, Denzel, asked quietly. He seemed shy, but he's gotten a bit more comfortable as time has gone on. Much like me to be honest.

I continued to look to my left and right, but the vast amount of colourfully lit shops and stalls were a bit too much for my brain to handle.

“I'm not really sure. What would you guys recommend?” I responded, smiling encouragingly. I noticed both of the kids get excited as they glanced at each other briefly. Soon they were dragging me swiftly through the thin crowd, giggling with anticipation.

As I followed the younger two, I continued to glance at all the buildings. I was hoping that something would catch my attention memory wise but...

Nothing was triggering my memories.

Shops either looked the same or just so plain that they were easily muddled with other offices and markets. I don't know if I even came from this area at all!

Giving a silent sigh, I gave up for the time being. These kids are really excited to go to whatever shop they want. Seeing their smiles touched my heart slightly. At least I haven't forgotten what emotions are.

We stopped outside of a smaller building, pastel colours painted on the old boards – though they looked well maintained. The large sign explained the eagerness of the children...

“Sweets!”

~~~

Tifa's POV:

It was nice to see the kids getting excited to take the girl out to town. I trust both of them to keep each other safe. Still I gave them my phone just in case an emergency came up.

I hope the three of them get along. Though she seems very nice and kind (albeit a bit shy), so I doubt that there will be a problem. If only we had something to call her. Being nameless currently makes it hard for any of us to connect with her. Maybe something will come up soon.

Just then the door of the bar opened, signalling a little ting from the bell. Turning I see Cloud returning with more paperwork; though he helps out at the bar, he still continues his delivery service. What was even more shocking was the red caped man walking behind him.

“Cloud, glad you returned safely. And Vincent, it's nice to see you too.” I received a nod from the raven haired male before both seated themselves on the bar stools.

Suddenly the paperwork that cloud had seemed more important – no longer bills and rent, but information and data. Vincent's presence only confirmed that.

“Vincent was able to hack into a few more files – ones that were towards the beginning of the tests.” Was all Cloud stated. Realising that the mystery girl and the kids weren't here, he gave me a questioning look.

“They went out to explore the town, since it might trigger some memories.”

Nodding in understanding, Cloud flipped open the file in his hands. I had yet to see the first one, but the lack of information still seemed like a lot considering the background of the situation. The only thought that came to mind was to get the information to the girl quickly. Pulling out a phone, I say:

“I'll give them a ring.”

~~~

3rd Person POV:

The three walk out of the shop with large smiles plastered onto their faces. Though no memories were regained, the kids definitely got closer to the mystery girl over their mutual love for sweets. The curiosity of the young woman with the colourful sugar coated treats made their faces brighten.

Though also limited on spending money, the three shared a small bag of delicate pink candies, making all of their moods happier.

Denzel then noticed his temporary phone ringing. Noticing the 7th Heaven number, he answered immediately.

“Hey, Denzel? Do you think you and Marlene could bring her back now? Cloud's returned and he wants to speak with her.” Tifa spoke calmly but very formally (something that the boy wasn't used to) meaning that it must be serious.

“Okay, we'll be their as soon as we can.”

Looking over at the two smiling girls, sugar on the corner of their mouths, he wondered just where this mystery would lead them.

Upon entering the bar, the chatter died down as the ravenette noticed the new person sitting on a wooden stool. Suddenly fidgeting with nervousness, the tension in the room grew to be suffocating. Tifa quickly sent the kids up to their rooms to play and left the two men with the enigmatic girl.

After making sure that the girl was as comfortable as she could be, Cloud began the introductions.

“This is Vincent. He was the other one who found you in Nibelheim and who has been getting information from the ShinRa files.” Nodding in understanding, the girl eased into place before picking up the file in front of her. Glancing at Cloud and Vincent in confirmation, she opened the brown paper to find, once again, a single sheet of information.

Project: MAPLE  
Head scientist of project: Hojo  
Date:19/07/XXXX  
Subject Name: Hera Woods  
Subject analysis: Subject is now at the checkpoint of 10 Mako doses, and is still remaining physically strong. There are no symptoms of pain in the subject, though they may appear after more doses. Unlike other subjects, she has not been eased into the strong doses – rather being given a high concentration from the beginning – and she still remains in working order. The only symptom noticeable is the drowsiness.  
Next analysis update: 29/07/XXXX  
Next analysis improvement: Will give stronger doses and more frequent injections to see if the effects change.

The first thing that stood out to all who read the file – The name.

Hera Woods.

Not Mystery girl. Not the ravenette girl. Hera.

Like the previous time, the information overwhelmed the girl – causing Vincent to quickly catch her as she struggled to keep her balance on her chair. Shaking, the girl's mind only overflowed with more unanswered questions.

Where did she come from? How many doses did she have? What the HECK is mako?

Calming after a while, Hera processed more information gradually and tried to comprehend how the two children would handle any of this information. She had finally broken the ice with them, and this might just push them away.

Vincent watched silently, making sure that Hera didn't hurt herself. He didn't blame her for that reaction. After everything the girl has gone through, there was no way he could find fault in it. He had felt very protective of her since he found her (though he wasn't actually in the bar to help her). Being able to sympathise with the ruthless experiments of Hojo made the situation even more heartbreaking.

It was then that the ravenette broke the tense silence.

“At least, I have a name now.”

~~~

At the Kalm lodge, Tseng began to explain what he had found on the old ShinRa server.

“It seems that there were more top secret experiments and data being kept hidden from you, sir. I found that there was a project called MAPLE which has over 100 encrypted files. These files would have been kept hidden, however, someone has tried to hack the mainframe – some files even being decoded. Though we do not know who has done this, I can assure you that the word won't get out to the public, even if we have to stop these hackers by force.”

“See that you do.” A young man with blonde hair stood from his desk. The front bangs were longer than the sides, causing the man to push them out of his eyes – a frequent habit when he was stressed or thinking. His white suit contrasted greatly with his black shirt, creating an intimidating aura.

“Have Rude also investigate. I want to get as many of these files as I can before these intruders. And see that they don't receive any more information from our mainframe. Am I clear?” His crystal blue eyes pierced the subordinates own, authority obvious and clear.

Bowing low, Tseng replied with a “Yes sir” and retreated out of the office.

Looking down at the two files he had already received, the man clenched his fists before glaring out of his window.

“You just love creating problems for me, don't you father?”


	6. A Familiar Place

Third Person POV:

“How am I going to break it to the kids?” The ravenette mumbled to myself, not really caring if she was heard or not. She was going from being the 'mystery girl' to 'Hera Woods'. Surely that would cause a bit of confusion. Or maybe she was just overreacting – Marlene and Denzel seem like mature children for their age. Maybe they CAN handle it.

The shuffling of a bar stool brought her out of her thoughts. The dark haired man, Vincent, had stood and was adjusting his scarlet cowl... or cape... thing, causing Cloud to question his movements.

“You're leaving already?”

“It's better if I try to get as many files as I can in a short space of time. Otherwise, someone may notice the hacked files and block access.” he replied after a nod, his gravely voice accentuating curiosity from his statement.

Hera's brows furrowed together as Cloud hummed in understanding. Almost immediately afterwards, the cape clad man strode towards the bar exit, only stopping at the door to turn towards the confused female. With a ghost of a smile and an almost non-existent glint in his eye, he muttered:

“Hang in there, kid.”

The room was silent after the door closed. Cloud debated whether to mention who the someone was to Hera or not. It might add panic to her current mental state if she were to know that the president of the company that had caused her amnesic condition was still around – even if he wasn't any part of the experiments at that time.

Hera, on the other hand, was slowly indulging her brain in calm breathing techniques, reducing any sort of anxiety that had sprung up to nought. There must be a reason for the ambiguity between the two men and this someone... maybe an enemy, or a criminal, or a mob boss, or, or...

Hera took a deep breath, knowing her mind was running wild with silly, unnecessary thoughts. Cloud and Vincent have shared all they know about her so far, and she is safe from whomever it may have been now – if they keep a couple of secrets regarding the files' and computer system's owner, then it shouldn't affect her too much... right?

“Hey, don't stress too much. Vincent and I are going to do our best to get all the information we can about you.” Looking over to the blonde, Hera gazed at Cloud's face in order to detect any sense of lying. Cloud, meanwhile, let out a soft smile of encouragement to the girl (though he was a tad bit intimidated under her intense stare). Her eyes bore into his, but he dare not look away. His curiosity was peaking as he continued to focus on the mako orbs. Just what had she been through?

Footsteps on the staircase ended their staring contest as they turned to the sound. Tifa emerged with a grin on her lips.

“Everything alright?”

A couple of muttered “yes”es ended whatever uncertainty the two respondents had. More, louder, footsteps were heard as a couple of giggles sounded from the room above. Soon a door was slammed open and laughter was echoing throughout the building.

Marlene appeared at the bottom of the staircase first, laughing hard before running behind Cloud and Hera. Next, an equally laughing Denzel rushed into the room – causing the three adults to shake their heads and roll their eyes, smiles making their way onto each ones' lips.

Before Denzel could make a dash at the younger girl, Cloud cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“There is something I want to tell you regarding our guest,” he motioned Hera to gather herself together for the sudden announcement. Though the girl was flustered and began to panic slightly at the thought of the naming issue, Cloud continued nonetheless. “We just received some new information about her situation, and now... you can all address her by her name.”

The three listeners turned their attention to the ravenette, who blushed at the sudden attention that she got.

“Um, i-it's Hera Woods.”

It was silent for a moment before Marlene broke out into a large smile and walked in front of the fidgeting woman. Sticking out her arm, she began to introduce herself.

“It's nice to meet you, Hera Woods. My name is Marlene Wallace and I hope that we can become close friends.”

The gesture brought a crooked smile to the now-less-mysterious girl's face. And, as it so happens, Denzel was the next to follow the lead of the younger girl.

“And my name's Denzel, I hope we can be friends too.” By now, all the adults in the room were smiling like crazy. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hera began to unwind slightly. Taking note of her relaxing form, Cloud spoke up in hopes of breaking the social wall between them.

“You look like you need to take a breather. Wanna get some fresh air?”

Hera nodded eagerly – getting out and not having to worry about the documents really sounded good. Standing and stretching her arms, she asked Tifa if she could borrow a jacket of some sort (a t-shirt could only keep her warm for so long). As the brunette returned with a black leather jacket, she gave the two other adults a satirising smile.

“Make sure you're back in time for dinner.”

This left the girl tilting her head slightly at her playful tone whilst the blonde male only rolled his eyes at her teasing.

Again, the air felt like heaven to Hera as it caressed her cheeks. Her hair whipped slightly around her face as she followed Cloud's lead. When he began to mount his bike, however, the young woman grew flustered.

“It's alright, you're not going to fall off. Just hold on tight.”

Though nervous about the whole ordeal, the ravenette complied even so. She gently placed her hands on the man's shoulders – not entirely sure what to do in this situation (and only getting more perturbed as the time went by).

As the engine hummed and Fenrir started moving forward, Hera clung tighter onto Cloud's limbs. With eyes closed and praying that she wouldn't slip off, the duo made their way out of Edge and through the city of Midgar. It was only when Fenrir stopped completely and Cloud stabilised the vehicle with his feet that Hera opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

Debris covered the ground, only one particular path cut through the rubbish which led to one certain destination. A large church was the only building which stood. Although the left side had collapsed, the building stood tall and proud.

The only other thing that the girl could think of was the familiarity of the place.

Back at the Bar

The kids were bubbling with excitement at the new details they had learnt about their guest. Tifa (who was onlooking the entire conversation) picked up a glass and cloth and began to finish the cleaning. 7th Heaven would open in an hour, so she had to make sure she was prepared.

The door bell tinged, indicating someone's arrival. Without looking up, Tifa answered the unofficial enquiry.

“I'm sorry but we're not open yet.” She froze as she swivelled to view the visitor... or should I say, visitors.

“It's been a while, yo.”


End file.
